


The Weightless Feeling

by Magenta_Light



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Inception Big Bang 2020, Inception Big Bang Challenge, M/M, On the edge, height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magenta_Light/pseuds/Magenta_Light
Summary: Arthur and Eames, caught up between falling and flying.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Inception Big Bang 2020





	The Weightless Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long Con on Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625479) by [immortalitylost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalitylost/pseuds/immortalitylost). 



**Author's Note:**

> I went for trying to capture the general mood and, also in tune with the story, for incorporating several moments of it into one piece because that's how it happens there: the line between reality, dream and nightmare is so very thin. And the edge is always a bit too close. 
> 
> watercolour on paper, Photoshop
> 
> [on tumblr](https://blackdyed.tumblr.com/post/625158467801513985/it-feels-good-nowthat-swoop-in-your-stomach)


End file.
